


Loves

by AngelLyslion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always Female Sam Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester, F/M, Female Sam, Female Sam Winchester
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelLyslion/pseuds/AngelLyslion
Summary: Fem SamSam c'est qu'elle est liées à des anges mais elle ignore lesquels.
Relationships: Castiel & Gabriel & Lucifer & Michael & Raphael & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Gabriel & Lucifer & Michael & Raphael (Supernatural), Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Gabriel/Raphael/Lucifer/Michael/Sam Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester, Gabriel & Lucifer & Michael & Raphael & Sam Winchester, Gabriel & Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Michael/Sam Winchester, Raphael & Sam Winchester, Raphael/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Sam regarde ses poignets, et plus précisément ses marques d'âmes sœurs. Mais elle ne sait pas comment les interpréter et ni les lires, ces dernières sont écrites dans une langue qui lui est inconnue.  
En entendant du bruit derrière elle, elle cache ses marques mais trop tard, la personne ou devrais-je dire l'ange les a vu.

« Sam montre-moi tes poignets, s'il te plaît, demande poliment Castiel.  
\- Je n'ai rien du tout et tu n'as rien vu ! Elle nie en bloc par peur de la découverte de l'ange.  
\- Je les ai vus tu n'as pas besoin d'y cacher et même si tu les caches avec un sceau sachant que je les ai vues une fois, tu ne peux plus me les cacher maintenant. Donc je te le redemande une nouvelle fois, tes poignets Samantha, s'il te plaît. Il demande avec plus de fermeté, résigner Samantha cède. Même si elle le connaît depuis peu de temps, elle sait qu'il ne lâchera pas l'affaire.  
La chasseuse tend ses poignets à l'ange avec réticence. Il relève les manches pour dévoiler le nom de ses âmes sœurs. En lisant les cinq prénoms qui est orne les poignets de la jeune femme, il est surpris de découvrir que l'inscription est dans sa langue maternelle et que son prénom est présent ainsi que celui des quatre anges les plus vieux. Tu sais ce qu'il y a d'écrit ? Il lui demande curieusement.  
\- Non et je n'ai pas envie de le savoir !  
\- Tu sais que tu me blesses surtout que l'un des noms inscrits sur ton poignet est le mien. Il passe son pouce sur son prénom tout en disant la phrase.   
\- Je suis ravie de le savoir !  
\- Juste une question est-ce que tu peux voir mes ailes ? Elle hoche la tête.  
\- Pour être honnête, j'ai déjà rencontré un autre de mes âmes sœurs, mais je ne vais pas lui pardonner ! Avant que tu me poses la question, ses ailes étaient dorées. Oui j'en suis qu'elles étaient dorées, je les ai vues à deux reprises. Et la deuxième fois que je l'ai vu, il m'a enfermé dans une boucle temporaire en tuant à de nombreuses reprises mon frère pour m'apprendre à le laisser partir. Mais la seule chose que j'ai appris c'est que je ne pouvais pas sauver mon frère, la seule personne à qui je fais vraiment confiance avec ma vie. C'est bon, tu peux me lâcher.  
L'ange lui dit que oui et elle ôte ses poignets des mains de Castiel. Elle s'enferme dans la salle de bain. Elle s'adosse contre la porte et ce repli sur elle même.  
Elle entend le bruissement d'ailes signe du départ caractéristique de l'ange qui est l'un de ses âmes sœurs. Elle souffle de soulagement attend quelques minutes pour être sûr que l'ange est parti, elle ouvre la porte de la salle de bain et part se coucher. 

* * *

\- Castiel mon frère que puis-je pour toi ? Demande l'archange de la guérison, surpris de voir revenir son frère si tôt.  
\- J'ai besoin de parler de toute urgence avec Michael et toi Raphaël c'est à propos de votre âme sœur ou devrais-je dire notre âme sœur, car nous partageons la même personne, mais je sens que la nouvelle ne va pas trop vous plaire et avant de commencer quoi que ce soit, je préfère vous demander !  
\- Rentre dans mon bureau et je vais le chercher !

Le plus jeune des anges écoute l'archange et s'assoit sur une chaise en face du bureau. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'archange revient avec son frère.

\- Bonjour frère !  
\- Bonjour Michael !  
\- J'ai entendu dire que tu as trouvé notre âme sœur ?

\- Oui, mais qui elle est ne va pas trop vous plaire !... Il s'agit de Samantha Winchester.

L'ange se lève et saisit les mains de ses frères. Et laisse les souvenirs de la découverte ainsi que de la révélation traverser son être pour la partager avec ses deux frères aînés.

\- Si Samantha à raison, Gabriel est bel et bien vivant, elle le déteste et il joue à cache-cache, mais avec ses souvenirs, nous pouvons déduire qu'il doit être à Santa Cruz en Californie, car c'est là-bas que se situe Mystery Spot ! Et s'il n'a pas bougé, c'est là que nous allons le chercher ! Pendant que nous le trouvons, Castiel tu prends soin d'elle. Déclare Michael.  
\- Et que faisons-nous avec Lucifer ? Demande Raphaël.  
\- C'est à Samantha de décider, si elle le veut dans sa vie et cela est de même pour nous ! Nous ne pouvons pas nous imposer avec ce qu'elle a vécu à cause de nous !

Les deux anges affirment de la tête et partent en direction de la mission qui leur a été confiée.

* * *

La chasseuse quitte la salle d'eau après le battement d'ailes pour aller éteindre les lumières dans la chambre ne s'inquiétant pas pour Dean sachant très bien qu'il ne rentrerait pas ce soir-là, ayant trouvé une fille chez qui s'envoyer en l'air, une fois de plus. Même si elle avait retrouvé son frère, elle a l'impression de l'avoir perdu une fois de plus et elle se sent seule, très seule. Cette solitude était pire que quand son frère était en enfers. Elle s'endort sur ses sombres pensées ignorant que quelqu'un l'observe dans son sommeil et veille à chasser tous les cauchemars de sa liée. 


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel regarde son âme-sœur dormir, elle a l'air si paisible et innocente, il a éloigné ses cauchemars pour lui offrir une nuit sereine et récupératrice. Au petit matin, elle se réveille et toujours aucune trace de son frère.

— Bonjour, Samantha, bien dormi ? Lui demande l'ange.  
— Pour une fois oui ! Merci ! Dean n'est pas là !   
— Non désolé, il n'est pas rentré de la soirée ! Que veux-tu manger ? Il lui demande.   
— Désolé Castiel, mais je n'ai pas très faim ! Je vais à la bibliothèque faire des recherches, si Dean réapparaît tu pourras lui dire s'il te plaît ?   
— Oui, mais est-ce que tu es sûr que tout va bien bien ?  
— Oui je vais parfaitement bien, merci de t'en inquiéter, Castiel ! Je te dis à tout à l'heure !

La chasseuse sort du motel sans attendre la réponse de l'ange et se dirige vers la médiathèque du centre-ville.  
Une fois à l'intérieur de la bâtisse, elle se dirige vers la section mythes et légendes. Ne trouvant rien qui ressemble à ce qu'elle a trouvé sur l'affaire, elle part regarder dans les disparitions inexpliquées et les crimes non résolus pour savoir s'il y a eu le même mode opératoire auparavant.

Malheureusement pour la jeune femme, elle ne trouve rien ressemblant à sa situation actuelle.   
Elle ferme le dernier livre qu'elle tient entre ses mains et lâche un soupir de frustration n'ayant rien trouvé. Elle range les livres à leur place et quitte la médiathèque en silence. Elle rejoint le motel où son frère l'attend.

— C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ?  
— Parle pour toi ! Le soir tu ne rentres même pas. Et quand tu rentres le matin, je ne te fais de leçon, ne m'en fais pas et par rapport à toi qui prend du bon temps, je faisais des recherches, pour essayé de mettre cette affaire au clair ! Crie Sam à son tour sur son frère.   
— Ne me parle pas comme ça ! Réprime Dean.   
— Et toi ne me parle pas comme papa, car tu n'es pas lui !   
— Mais je suis ton frère et puisque papa n'est plus là c'est moi qui décide !   
— Frère qui n'est jamais là depuis son retour des enfers ! Et qui se comporte comme le dernier des imbéciles ! Et je ne suis pas à toi donc tu n'as rien à décider pour moi !   
— Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Et c'est mon devoir de re protéger !   
— Tu sais quoi, vu que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, j'y vais et démerde-toi tout seul pour cette chasse et je ne veux plus faire à faire avec toi ! Et appelle qui tu veux à l'aide. Et depuis ton retour de l'enfer, tu n'agis plus comme le frère que j'ai connu, tu te comporte plus comme un démon !

Samantha quitte la chambre de motel en faisant claquer la porte.  
Elle marche jusqu'au parc le plus près de sa position. Pour se calmer, elle s'assoit sur un banc et essaye de reprendre une respiration stable.

— Tu sais tu n'aurais pas dû réagir comme cela avec ton frère ?  
— Peut être Castiel, mais il me traite comme une petite fille et je ne le suis plus. Et je peux me débrouiller toute seule ! Tu crois que cela ne me fait pas mal d'être loin de lui. Tu crois qu'il ne me manque pas un bout de moi si je suis loin de lui ? Si cela me fait mal, je souffre d'être séparé de lui, je ne pourrais jamais être entièrement moi si je suis loin de lui. La seule chose que je veux c'est qu'il comprenne et qu'il ne peut pas dicter ma vie et agir de la sorte avec moi. En plus ce soir je ne sais pas où je vais aller.  
— Je sais où tu pourrais aller, mais je n'en suis pas sûr que tu acceptes...  
-...  
— Loki alias Gabriel, l'un de tes âmes-sœurs  
— Laisse-moi deviner, celui qui a les ailes dorées  
-... Oui  
— C'est hors de question ! Je préfère mieux être dehors et ne pas savoir où aller que rester avec la personne qui m'a fait vivre un calvaire pendant des mois et qui m'a fait faire des cauchemars longtemps après croyant toujours que j'étais dans cette maudite boucle ! Et ça m'arrive encore, elle murmure la dernière phrase.   
— Ma mission principale est de te protéger et que tu sois en sécurité   
— Je pense que les démons se doutent de quelque chose, vu que je présume que j'aurais plus d'un ange pour me surveiller et pas n'importe lesquels ! Et que le paradis ne me pousse plus vers eux ! Et sachant que Dean est presque venu un démon quand il était en enfers, j'en déduis qu'ils sont au courant pour les liens d'âmes et ils vont sûrement plus m'influencer pour passer un pacte où accepter après la mort de Lilith que je devienne le véhicule de Lucifer sachant que je suis son âme-sœur, le seul amour d'une vie ! Et même si à l'heure actuelle ils peuvent l'ignorer, ils ne tarderont pas à le découvrir !  
— Je vais voir si ton frère n'a pas besoin d'aide, suite à ton départ il a retourné toute la chambre de motel dû à son énervement.

Castiel disparaît d'un mouvement d'aile et Samantha se retrouve face à un dilemme soit écouté son âme-sœur et appeler ou plutôt prier Gabriel où rester dehors dans un endroit peu sûr et où la température varie très vite. Son choix était vite fait.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki s'arrête dans son action en entendant une prière qui lui est directement adressée sous son nom d'ange, depuis longtemps personne ne l'avait appelé sous ce nom ce qui le rend intrigué par cette prière soudaine. Il est encore plus surpris quand il découvre que la personne qu'il lui demande une faveur n'est d'autre que la personne qu'il a enfermée dans une boucle temporaire pour la faire lâcher prise qui est plus est son âme-sœur.   
Il se téléporte au côté de sa liée. 

— Bonsoir, Sammy ! Tu m'as appelé ?   
— Oui, mais je ne pensais pas que tu allais venir !   
— Je serai toujours là pour toi ! Comme le reste de mes grands frères ainsi que Castiel, tes compagnons.   
— Je le sais, depuis que Castiel l'a découvert, il fait que me le répéter encore et encore !   
— Pourquoi m'as-tu convoqué ? Aux dernières nouvelles, je serai une des dernières personnes à qui tu demanderais de l'aide !   
— Je me suis disputée avec Dean et je me retrouve dehors pour la nuit et Castiel m'a conseillé de te prier pour que tu m'amènes avec toi, et essentiellement pour que je sois en sécurité ! J'ai hésité un long moment, mais tu es ma meilleure option. Et puis si j'ai envie de surmonter ma haine à ton égard, je dois bien passer du temps avec toi ! Même si j'arrive à pardonner facilement je ne pense pas surmonter rapidement ce que tu as fait ! Mais je te laisse quand même une deuxième et dernière chance !   
— Je ne te demande rien de plus, fermes les yeux pour que puisse nous téléporter ! La jeune femme s'exécute et l'archange les téléporte chez lui. C'est bon Samantha tu peux ouvrir les yeux. Elle s'exécute une nouvelle fois. Tu peux prendre n'importe quelle chambre et demain nous irons faire les boutiques pour t'acheter une toute nouvelle garde-robe. La jeune femme souffle.  
— D'accord et merci pour tout Gabriel !  
— Je t'en prie et je ferai tout pour toi, toujours !   
— Bonne nuit, Gabriel !  
— Bonne nuit אהובי, la jeune femme le regard d'un air perplexe, cela signifie « ma bien-aimée » en Hébreux, il lui dit. Elle hoche de la tête. 

La chasseuse monte les escaliers et prend la première chambre sur sa droite. À sa grande surprise, le lit est déjà fait. Elle enlève ses chaussures et ne tarde pas à s'endormir dans le lit. Sans prendre conscience de son environnement.   
Plus tard en bas dans le salon.

— Tu sais ce n'est pas si facile de te retrouver frère ! Déclare une voix derrière Gabriel, que ce dernier reconnaît.   
— Justement c'est le but de se cacher surtout quand tu es sous la protection des témoins, c'est ne plus être retrouvé ! Pourquoi vous êtes là tous les deux ?  
— Pour te parler d'une certaine personne. Continu Michael calmement.   
— Si c'est de Samantha dont tu parles, elle dort à l'étage et elle m'a laissé une seconde chance que je n'ai pas envie de gâcher à cause de vous deux. Je ne connais pas tous les détails, mais la seule chose qu'elle m'a dit c'est qu'elle s'est disputée avec son frère. Et puisqu'elle ne savait pas où dormir, elle m'a appelé sous le conseil de Castiel ! Et quant à ce dernier, il a aidé Dean à remettre la chambre de motel en ordre.   
— Bien, maintenant nous avons un autre problème à régler qui est Lucifer !   
— Nous savons bien qu'elle a besoin de lui autant qu'elle a besoin de nous. Elle ne pourra pas être totalement heureuse et comblée s'il n'est pas présent à ses côtés. Déclare Raphaël.   
— Je ne suis pas d'accord pour qu'il reste autour d'elle !   
— Personne n'est vraiment pour Mika, mais si cela est la seule façon pour qu'elle soit heureuse, je suis prêt à prendre le risque ! Et puis tu peux toujours restreindre ses pouvoirs.   
— Oui tu as raison Raphaël ! 

Les trois archanges continuent leur discussion et changent de sujet au court de la nuit. Leurs retrouvailles h jusqu'au réveil de leur liée.   
Ils entendent du bruit provenant de l'étage et s'arrêtent dans leur discussion quand une tête brune apparaît sur les marches de l'escalier. 

— Bonjour Gabriel ! Salut la jeune femme avec politesse.   
— Bonjour, Samantha, je te présente mes frères Michael et Raphaël...   
— Mes autres âmes-sœurs, je peux voir leurs ailes. Et j'en déduis donc que le dernier est Lucifer !   
— Comment ?   
— Comment je le sais ? Très simple sachant que trois de mes âmes-sœurs que j'ai rencontrées sont des archanges c'est logique que le dernier l'est ! Et pourquoi je suis lié à Castiel aucune idée ! Un grognement sort du ventre de la seule femme présente. Désolé, mais je n'ai pas vraiment mangé depuis hier. Elle dit gênée.  
— Toujours aussi perspicace à ce que je vois, il la complimente. Bien assis toi ! Et que veux-tu ?  
— Du café et quelques tartines s'il te plaît ! Sa commande apparaît sur la table. Merci Gabriel !   
— Après que tu aies fini de manger comme promis, je t'emmène faire les boutiques, Michael et Raphaël viennent avec nous et nous serons sûrement rejoints par Castiel au cours de la journée !   
— Bien ! 

La jeune femme mange sous le regard de ses ame-sœurs, ce qui la perturbe, mais elle fait comme si de rien n'était.


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriel claque des doigts et Samantha se retrouve habillée d'une robe été bustier simple bleue pastelle avec des ballerines de la même couleur. Et une veste légère rose pâle. 

— Merci Gabriel !  
— Je t'en prie Sammy !  
— Tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur de ce surnom !  
— Pourtant tu ne reprends plus ton frère quand il appelle comme ceci ?!  
— Avec lui, j'ai abandonné, il retient que ce qu'il l'intéresse ou ce qu'il m'énerve dont le surnom, souffle la jeune femme. Et si vous voulez vraiment me faire plaisir évitez les surnoms trop niant niant. Je ne suis pas une grande fan. Et pendant un temps, éviter le sujet « Dean » !  
— Pas de surnom dégoulinant d'amour pour la jeune demoiselle et de ne pas parler du sujet qui fâche, nous retenons ! Il lui fait un clin d'œil. Sinon Samantha est tu prête pour faire les boutiques ? Demande Gabriel comme un enfant excité le jour de Noël au moment de l'ouverture des cadeaux.  
— Réellement non, mais je sais que je n'ai pas le choix donc oui !  
— Bonne réponse Samshine  
— Gabriel ! J'ai dit pas de surnom !  
— Tu as dit pas de surnom niant-niant est à ce que je sache Samshine n'en est pas un et en plus il te va comme un gant !  
— Bien, il sera le seul surnom autorisé et cela vaut pour tout le monde, chaque ange présent hoche la tête. Allons-y sinon Castiel va se demander où nous sommes ! La jeune femme se dirige vers la porte qui mène à l'extérieur.  
— Où vas-tu ? demande Michael  
— Dehors pour aller dans la voiture, pourquoi ?  
— Tu sais que nous pouvons te téléporter ou tu veux ?  
— Je sais, mais pour l'instant, je ne suis pas trop l'aise avec tout cela... et ce n'est pas le fait que vous êtes des archanges et que vous êtes capable de beaucoup de choses que je vais en profiter. Je préfère dans un premier temps faire les choses comme n'importe quel humain normal. Et en plus il me faudra du temps pour m'habituer à votre présence et votre protection. Et surtout qu'une autre personne autre que Dean se préoccupe de moi ! Même si à un moment, il y a eu mon père et Bobby, c'est Dean qui m'a élevé et c'est aussi la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance ! Même s'il arrive que nous nous disputions pour des broutilles, même si cette fois-ci c'était plus violent ! Parlons de choses plus joyeuses s'il vous plait !  
— Si tu veux, nous pouvons y aller à pied, nous ne sommes pas très loin du centre-ville ? demande doucement Gabriel.  
— Pourquoi pas, répond Sam heureuse qu'ils acceptent ses conditions, même s'ils ne l'ont pas dit verbalement. 

Les trois archanges et l'humaine sortent de la maison de Gabriel situé au centre de New York.  
Gabriel les entraîne dans Macy's, Century 21, Victoria's Secret, Sephora et Tiffany & Co. Samantha en sortant de la dernière boutique est épuisée suite aux nombreux essayage et dû fait qu'avec le monde, elle piétinait. Castiel les a rejoints après Victoria's Secret. Dès que le séraphin les a rejoints, ils sont partis manger, où du moins Samantha a mangé dans un fast-food. Une fois la section shopping finie, le groupe retourne chez Gabriel.

Samantha part se laver pendant ce temps les anges préparent le repas et échangent sur les interactions que Samantha a eues avec eux. Même si ce n'est pas autant qu'ils espéraient, elle essaie de faire des efforts, mais c'était un bon début vu leurs actions et la manipulation des premières années de sa vie.  
Ils le savent, il lui faudra du temps beaucoup de temps et de l'espace pour elle avant qu'elle ne soit entièrement à l'aise avec eux. Mais ils seront patients avec elle, car après tout elle était leur liée et ils feraient tout pour la voir heureuse. 

Leur premier problème à régler de toute urgence est Lucifer. Même si Samantha n'a pas donné son avis, ils ont décidé d'un accord commun de libérer Lucifer, le mettre au courant de l'avancée de la situation et qu'en premier lieu c'est à elle de décider si elle le veut ou non dans sa vie et ne pas s'immiscer dans la sienne comme Michael et Raphael l'ont fait. Même si dans peu de temps, les deux devront retourner au Paradis et expliquer la nouvelle situation, l'apocalypse est mise en attente et que Samantha a été retirée de l'équation pour cause qu'elle est la liée des archanges et de Castiel et que s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose par leur faute, ils subiront leur colère.


	5. Chapter 5

Michael ouvre la cage pour libérer Lucifer et les téléporte dans un désert pour être sûr que son cadet ne blesse personne.

— Castiel a trouvé notre âme sœur et c'est Samantha Winchester. Nous logeons tous chez Gabriel. Notre relation avance petit à petit et elle sait que le dernier c'est toi.   
— Qu'est-ce que cela peut me faire ?   
— Si elle t'accepte, tu seras sûrement pardonné par Père ! Tu pourras retourner au Paradis avec nous. Et nous pourrons être de nouveau une famille !   
— Désolé, mais je ne suis pas intéressé !   
— Tu ne veux même pas essayer pour Samantha ?   
— Tu sais ce que je pense des humains ! S'énerve Lucifer.   
— Samantha est spéciale ! Tu peux faire un effort pour elle !  
— Notre première âme sœur nous a bien trahi et c'est à cause d'elle que je me suis rebellé et que tu m'as enfermé dans cette maudire cage !   
— Comme je te l'ai dit Samantha est spéciale, son âme est intacte malgré tout ce que nous avons pu lui faire ! Et même si cela prendra longtemps, elle nous pardonnera car elle nous à déjà donner une deuxième chance !   
— Peut-être à vous ! Quand elle connaîtra la vérité sur moi, j'en suis moins sûr !   
— Detrompes toi ! Car Gabriel car oui il est toujours vivant, la enfermé dans une boucle qui la faisait revivre la même journée où son frère meurt. Cette boucle, nous ignorons combien de temps elle a duré, mais elle à duré assez longtemps pour laisser des traces psychologiques et malgré tout, elle lui a donné une deuxième chance de se racheter ! Et j'en suis persuadé elle fera de même pour toi !   
— Comme tu l'as dit, seule elle peut décider de mon sort, pour l'instant je vais me tenir à l'écart !   
— Mais...   
— C'est mon choix Michael ! Pour une fois dans ta vie d'immortel accepte le !   
— Bien, j'en informerai les autres !  
— Merci !  
— Où veux-tu que je te dépose avant de partir ?   
— Pour être en thème avec le reste de ma famille et pour être risible à Los Angeles !   
— Bien ! 

Une fois que Michael est emmené son frère dans une rue de Los Angeles peu frequenté et un remerciement amer de Lucifer, Michael part rejoindre Raphaël au Paradis. 

— Si Raphaël et moi avons organisé cette réunion,c'est pour vous parler de la nouvelle situation de l'apocalypse. Grâce à Castiel, nous avons fait une découverte ce qui change le déroulement de l'apocalypse. Samantha Winchester est l'âme sœur de Castiel, Gabriel, Lucifer, Raphaël et ainsi que la mienne ! De ce fait Samantha ne peut plus être le véhicule de Lucifer ! Et aucun ange n'est autorisé à lui faire du mal que cela soit physique et mentale ! Si quelqu'un lui fais du mal nous le serons et le couple ne s'en sortira sans imounition !   
— Comment savoir si ce n'est pas une manipulation ? Demande Zachariah  
— Nos prénoms sont écrit en enochien et l'écriture est celle de Père ! Une autre preuve est que nos grâces sont moins frivole et apaisé quand elle est là. Et quant à Lucifer, je l'ai libérer de sa cage et il est humain, mais pour qu'il puisse se défendre, je lui ai laissé quelque pouvoir, jusqu'à ce que Samantha en décide le contraire ! Et aucune protestation n'est accepté ! Pour l'instant il a choisi de vivre loin de Samantha ! Ce qui nous arrange vu notre situation puisqu'elle doit s'habituer à notre présence et vu nos antécédents ce n'est pas pour toute suite ! Et jusqu'à ce que Samantha prend position pour Lucifer, l'apocalypse n'est plus d'actualité ! 

Les deux archanges retournent auprès de leur dulcinée qui dort toujours. 

— Comment c'est passé la réunion ? Demande Gabriel.   
— Plutôt bien, ils sont juste septiques des intentions de Samantha avec ce qui s'est passé avec elle ! Mais pour l'instant, dû moins je l'espère, ils ne vont rien tenter avec Samantha jusqu'à ce qu'elle prouve qu'elle est une menace pour nous et qu'elle cherche à nous détruire comme l'autre à voulu faire !   
— Il faudrait peut-être lui raconter l'histoire ? Demande Raphaël n'aimant pas lui cacher quelque chose.   
— Nous allons attendre qu'elle soit à l'aise avec nous et que nous établissons une relation de confiance avant de lui dire.   
— Si elle apprend par la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre, elle le prendra mal. Argumente Gabriel   
— Elle le sera plus tard, et le plus tard sera le mieux ! Insiste Michael.   
— Très bien, mais si nous la perdons cela sera entièrement de ta faute Michael, averti Gabriel.   
— Vous devrez faire un peu moins de bruit, les cauchemars de Samantha sont revenus et ils sont inchassables, prévient doucement Castiel à ses grands frères. 

Ils s'échangent tous un regard et Raphaël se lève pour aider Castiel à enlever les cauchemars de leur liée. 

\---  
Désolé pour les fautes, sachant que je dors à moitié, je ne réfléchi pas trop à ce que j'écris. Je ferai une core plus tard dans la journée.


End file.
